


Just One Kiss

by the_rain_shall_fall



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, birthday fic, date, god so embarrassed ;;;, let me hide under a rock now, sevenny is happy, vandy is a jelly boyfie kay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rain_shall_fall/pseuds/the_rain_shall_fall
Summary: Seven somehow managed to convince Vanderwood to go out on a date. What could go wrong?





	Just One Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> It's a good friend's birthday today and I just thought why not fuel this ship? o(≧▽≦)o  
> love you, hun~ ~(=^‥^)ノ☆

Vanderwood sighed for the umpteenth time as he watched Seven frolic around the mall in a white dress with a red bow tied around his waist. He remembered agreeing to this date because the red-head wouldn’t even talk to him after getting denied thrice, sulking while he finished his overflowing, and pending work. If he was the same agent back then, he’d completely ignore the sulking hacker and do his job. But situations changed and it’s been quite a few months since they got together. A few months without even a proper date, as Seven said.

It took a back hug, a few cheek and forehead kisses, and PhD Pepper infused cupcakes for the hacker to giggle and give in, leaning against him while nibbling on the cupcakes. But as always, Seven was denied when he asked for a kiss on the lips. It was fun teasing him with kisses, but not on the lips, where the hacker wanted most. Seven would pout and whine at him, but it had proven to be his favorite pastime so the hacker learned how to settle for these “kitten kisses” as he named them.

The agent followed as the red-head entered an accessory shop, trying on bunny ears and cat paws. He smiled and watched his boyfriend browse the store with bright eyes and a huge grin. It had been a while since Vanderwood saw that combination, and he was glad he decided to go on with this date despite his initial refusal. Everyday had been hard, being an agent and getting sent to life threatening missions always made Seven worry. But he’d always, always receive a reassuring kiss, a silent promise that the brunet would come back alive and in one piece.

“Luciel, are you done yet?” The brunet called after a few minutes of Seven browsing and trying on a few accessories. He seemed troubled with choosing a choker – one was plain velvet with a gold pendant while the other had lace partnered with a red pendant. “Get the gold one. It brings out your eyes.” Vanderwood would later deny feeling smug as he managed to make his boyfriend a blushing mess.

With their fingers intertwined and arms linked, Seven dragged him to the arcades. The agent liked going to the arcades. The both of them were very competitive, and every time they would drop by, it would mean a healthy competition. And he wasn’t disappointed as Seven went straight to the racing game, golden eyes filled with mirth and a smirk on his face, clearly challenging the brunet. Vanderwood lost 2-3, but in his defense, hearing the other’s laughter was distracting and if losing would make him hear it, the brunet would lose over and over again.

Seven demanded a kiss as a reward, his lips already puckered as he tugged on the older man’s sleeve. The brunet sighed, what was this man’s deal with kisses anyway? He took hold of the younger man’s hand and kissed the top of it, earning a pout from the red-head.

“The lips, you brute! Lips!” Vanderwood’s eyebrow rose as he crossed his arms.

“You didn’t specify where.” His ‘girlfriend’ made a shocked face, before stomping off to play other arcades games. As much as he loved the idiot, teasing Seven was a whole lot more fun than simply complying with his requests.

“I want to play some more~” The hacker pouted, slumping on one of the benches, a big stuffed bunny in his arms the brunet got for him in the crane game. They had wasted hours in the arcades and being the responsible one, Vanderwood reminded him of lunch.

“You said earlier we’d get something after getting this rabbit.”

“Well, I changed my mind!” And as if protesting, Seven’s stomach made a rumbling sound, which made the older man snort. The poor red-head buried his face against the stuffed bunny in embarrassment, his cheeks and ears bright red which the brunet found endearing.

“Play some more and be back here in 20 minutes while I get us food?” Golden eyes peeked at him, and he earned a little nod. Vanderwood couldn’t help but ruffle the other’s hair. He was getting soft, being around such an affectionate person as Seven, but he didn’t mind. It was worth all those times when the hacker would withdraw himself from everything, even from him.

“Where’s my kiss?” There was that pout and tugging at his sleeve again. Vanderwood smiled slightly and leaned down, inching closer as if he would finally kiss his boyfriend’s lips. He changes his course at the last second, and ended up kissing Seven’s flushed cheek. He chuckled and made his escape, Seven’s whining heard in the background.

The beginning of their relationship wasn’t all butterflies and rainbows. There was a lot of underlying fear and doubts, Seven’s walls were sometimes too high and Vanderwood even thought that they weren’t compatible and it was better if they broke it off. But then he’d remember those times when they weren’t bickering, when there was just comfortable silence between them, when the hacker would hug him from behind as the brunet cooked while uttering gibberish he could barely understand but still found it adorable. It brought a smile to the brunet, seeing as how they both made this relationship work, even with the constant ups and downs.

His trip to the food stall didn’t take too long, and he expected Seven sitting on the same place he left him before. What he got was three men hitting on the pissed hacker. One even had a hand on Seven’s wrist, preventing him from escaping. This was why he didn’t want to go on a date with the agent crossdressing. His idiot boyfriend was too much of a beauty, he could catfish anyone.

“I’d appreciate it if you leave my girlfriend alone.” Vanderwood towered behind the men, Seven using their momentarily confusion as a chance to escape and run towards the brunet. He kissed the hacker’s forehead and wrapped an arm possessively around his waist, glaring at the retreating men. Great, he was in a bad mood now. He was still holding unto Seven, the other eerily quiet and was simply looking at him.

“Let’s go somewhere else?” The younger one said, linking his arm around Vanderwood’s and leading him to a different place again. They walked in silence, holding hands and slowly eating their burritos. The brunet was worried what happened earlier might’ve ruined the good atmosphere their date had, but it seemed to have the opposite effect.

“You were cool back then~” The red-head grinned back at him, the breeze making his wig flutter around. “Who knew you’d be the jealous type~?” Expect the hacker to start a bantering session.

“So you’d rather have them corner you like that?”

“I could’ve escaped!”

“Uh-huh. Sure. That’ll never happen.”

“Why won’t you believe me?”

“Because I’ll come around and get you out of it again.” Seven’s steps halted as he looked at Vanderwood with wide eyes. The brunet kept walking nonchalantly, taking the last bite of his burrito. He wasn’t expecting to be pulled downwards harshly, lips meeting his in a quick peck. The hacker was grinning and laughing, hugging his arm and the stuffed toy tight. Vanderwood thought he’d never see such a breathtaking sight in his life. He thought wrong.

“That was fun, Mary~” Seven said as they entered the bunker, dumping the bunny on the couch as Vanderwood stood by the door. He had a meeting with the boss in a few minutes, and as much as he’d like to stay longer, this was work. The hacker smiled at him, knowing that he needed to leave immediately. The hacker walked closer and hugged him, the brunet automatically hugging back and kissing the top of his head.

“Stay safe.”

“Of course.”

“Give me a kiss?”

“You already had it earlier.”

“Just one kiss!” Lips puckered once more, Seven tried his best to get the kiss he had been begging for since the start of their date. Wordlessly, Vanderwood gave him what he wanted and more. What he planned to be a short peck turned into a deep, desperate kiss. It always turned out like this before a mission. Fingers ran through his hair as the brunet wrapped his arms around Seven’s waist. He didn’t notice when did he pin the red-head against the wall, as his thoughts were consumed by the way their lips met and molded against each other.

They had to separate to take a breather, and he was rewarded with the sight of a delectable blush all over his lover’s face, ‘more’ whispered again and again. Vanderwood knew he was going to be late, but he couldn’t say no to his lover asking for more. It took them a lot of time to get to where they were right now, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
